


The New toy

by ZC1996



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Kidnapped, Knifeplay, Painplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: You stay at the Cortez hotel for a few nights. Most of it was at the bar with Liz talking out your problems. Until a handsome stranger with a cane and accent comes up offering you a drink.





	The New toy

The man was tall and slender his expensive older clothing fitting him tightly. He was smiling at you a strange sparkle in his dark eyes.

"Darling why are you alone?" He asks in a tight accent his words coming out like he was from the 40's. You adjust in your seat not used to attention from such an attractive man. 

"I don't know anybody in this city. I'm leaving the hotel tomorrow morning and I intend to go home." You say with a small smile getting up from the seat. The man stands with you catching your arm with his firm hand. 

"Allow me to introduce myself then. James Pactirck March at your service and I insist that you come have one last drink with me of my private collection. It's like nothing you have ever had before." He smiled leaning close to your face to stare into your eyes. Your hand naturally lays against his chest pushing against it lightly for space. 

"I uh really need to sleep off the liquor I've already had. I'm sorry sir." You say politely again but, you didn't move away from him instead. You were frozen as he set his cane down to wrap an arm around your waist tightly holding you agaisnt him. 

"If you only have one night left dear. I shall not be letting you spend it alone. Come now and no more arguing." He demanded kissing you firmly. You could feel his teeth sink in to your lip making you moan loudly tasting blood. 

You pull away in fear licking the blood away. He smiled wildly licking your blood off his lips as your eyes darken in lust. He hummed picking up his cane to lead you to his private room. 

He gets you into the elevator pressing the 6th floor button. The doors closes and suddenly he was kissing you harder than before. Your hands press against his chest curling your fingers into his crisp shirt. 

One of his large hands went into your hair pulling it enough to hurt you slightly keeping your head locked in place. His other hand wrapped around your waist forcing your body against his before slamming you both into the wall. 

"Mmm that hurt." You moan feeling your core throb with the small jolt of pain. He froze pulling back to look at you his lips open slightly. You bite your lip causing more blood to come out of the cut. You licked it away making him tighten his hold on your hair yanking your head back. 

"Your blood is mine." James growled leaning forward to suck on your bottom lip. Your eyes closed taking in the feeling of his teeth cutting your wound deeper. You gasp thrusting your hips into his in a heated need you have never felt before. 

The elevator bell chimes making him smile pulling away from your swollen lips and dazed face. He quickly grabbed your hands pulling you down the hall to a door with a 64 on it. "My private room." He smiles wider opening the door to a simple style room with three couches. A wooden coffee table sat in between the chairs a large wooden liquor cabinet on the far wall. Then to the right there was a room with a queen size bed neatly made and ready to be used. The left wall had a door leading to the bathroom. "Please join me in drinking some Absinthe." He said cheerfully closing the door to walk around you.

"Wait is th-." You start to say.

"Illegal. Yes which makes it more fun to drink." He smiled a mischievous look in his eyes as he brings you over a whiskey glass half full. 

"I should leave after this drink." You say taking the glass from his hand. He didn't say anything just started drinking raising an eye brow when you didn't immediately do the same. You gulp looking down at the green liquid before taking a big gulp like he had done.

It burned at first making you want to gag but, then the liquid is left was gone. Already down your throat while you look at the rest of the drink in your glass.

"You interest me," James says making you blush looking up into his dark eyes. You take another big gulp trying to keep your nerves in check as he continues. "I have not met a women that enjoys the pain I inflict like you do my dear. Most women at the slightest hair pull begin to whimper like dogs, but you. You enjoy it. Tell me why?" He smiles tossing back the rest of his drink as you finished yours.He takes the glasses giving you time to realize how dizzy you suddenly were. 

"It just feels good. My insides tighten and make me want to squirm." You explain reaching out to lean on the back of our of the green chairs. James puts the glasses down turning to watch the alcohol kicking in like it should.

"What if I told you I had planned on killing you tonight." James asks seriously the playfully smile that lured you in now gone. You gulp trying to stay up straight. Your head was so dizzy you ended up leaning to the side reaching out to catch your self on the wall. 

"W-why would you k-ill me?" You ask looking at the door. Your vision caused it to move closer and further away making impossible to run out it in escape. 

"Because I like it. It makes me feel something like nothing else can. Until tonight." He says coming over to wrap his arm around your waist and butt. He lifts your effortlessly turning to drop you on the bed your body bouncing on the mattress. 

"Mr. March please. I need to lie down in my own room." You plea as he leans over you reaching under the pillow to pull out a large knife. You freeze seeing the blade in his hand then it's coming towards your face. Only for him to cut your top in the middle ripping it completely in half.

You gasped as he cut in to the top of your breast with the tip of the knife drawing a small dot of blood. He then cut your bra giving you another small cut under your right breast. You moaned this time arching into the knife slightly.

"Your blood is going to be all over this bed when I am done with you tonight but, you will be alive tomorrow morning." James says pulling the broken material away from your body. Then he went your bottoms destroying the last bit of clothing you had left leaving you naked and exposed to him.

He stepped back looking you over from head to toe seeing the blood start to pool under your breast. He unbuttoned his vest first quickly discarding of all his clothing as you laid there helpless. Your eye sight was getting hurry looking up st the strange man. 

"Please don't have sex with me. I'm saving that for my husband." You say trying to lock your legs together. At the mention of another man James eyes widened in anger before he ripped your legs apart. The knife cut into your hip making you hiss in pain and pleasure. 

"I'll do what I want with you. No one else can have my new toy." He growled starting to carve a J into your hip, then a P, and finally an M. "There you always will be mine now." He smiled leaning down to lick the blood away. You moan running your hands into his hair. 

He places the knife out of your reach as his hands wrap around your upper thighs keeping them spread apart. He licked away the fresh blood looking up at you before kissing you to your core. Each kiss leaving a small red lip print on your skin. You whimper trying to pull away until his tongue applys pressure to your clit. 

"Oh fu-," You moan feeling his tongue roll the nerve in circles. You hands tighten in his hair automatically pushing him harder against your body. The drink made the pleasure so much more intense the slightest touch sending you into a frenzy. 

He sucked on your bud before suddenly sliding two finger painfully inside of you. You groan tenseing around his fingers as his tongue works faster to relax your body. You hiss out again as a wave of pleasure rolls through your stomach. James starts to pump his fingers in and out of your clenching walls. His tounge swilered making you buck into his face unexpectedly.

His teeth bite into your clit on accident making you cum all over his hand in a sudden scream of pleasure. Your body vibrates while he smiles up at you his tongue slowly licking away the fresh blood. Your whole body felt numb with pleasure and alchohol making you smile to yourself. 

He pulled away looking over your sweaty drunken body. His cock was harder than it has been in years just making you cum like that. Probably your first orgasm at that which gave him a new sense of posession. He climbed up the bed over your body line up his tip with your wet entrance.

"Will it hurt?" You ask a flash of fear shinning in your eyes. He shushed you with a gentle kiss on the lips. Making you feel safe as he rammed his cock all the way inside of your virgin walls. Your eyes shoot open in pain looking at his lust filled ones. 

He twitched inside of you pulling out to thrust deeper than before. You scream into his mouth finaly feeling true pain as he pounds you harder. His lips press firmly against your tasting your emotions. He pulled away biting your lip again with a growl. 

"Darling you are exceptional." He groans leaning down to suck on the cut above your breast. Your hands latch on to his back slightly digging your nails into his smooth skin. 

"Oh James." You whimper feel your hips start to burn from the stretch of your legs around his body. He lifted himself up to hover over you catching both of your wrists with one hand. He grabbed the knife pinning your wrist down as he gives your more small cuts all over your torso. 

"Your body is intoxicating my dear." He moans sucking blood from your cuts adding to your pleasure. The second orgasm was just as mind blowing as the first. 

Your whole body tensed locking in place as your walls clench his shaft. You whimper as more pleasure rocks through your body mixed with the pain from all the cuts. Your legs wrapped around his hips to push him deeper inside of you. 

"Dear lord." He hissed thrusting harder to keep up with your needy body until sweat broke out on his forehead. He growled on the last thrust emptying his frustration into your pulsing walls.

You both pant for a while just looking at each other. Your wirsts were still locked in place by his left hand. Your legs high up on his hips keeping his large cock inside of you. 

"That was amazing." You whisper taking in the feeling of his body so close to yours. Then he released your arms pulling out of your sore walls to inspect your entrance. 

"Bleeding even on the inside. My dear we have made quite the mess. But as promised your blood covers the bed and you are still alive for me to enjoy for another night." He smiles looking you over his smile widening each second. 

"I must leave the city to find a husband back home. I can not stay here Mr. March." You say trying to sit up. Your body protesting with aching muscles and deep bruises. His hand grip onto your hair pulling your head back to look at his serious face. 

"They you have found a husband. You will be Mrs. March in less than a day if that's what you desire.But you will not be leaving my hotel darling. In fact you will not be leaving this room for two days." He says dead serious leaning forward to kiss your stunned lips. 

When he pulls away he smiles again pushing you back down on to the mattress. Before flipping you over on to your stomach. His hands wrap around your hips pulling you up on yo your hands and knees. 

"My initials are carved right here my dear." He says pressing his fingers into the fresh cuts. You hiss arching into the pain as he pushes his cock back inside of you. "Your mine forever." He whispered starting to fuck you wildly again. 

Your hands clench the sheets trying to figure out what exactly was happening when another orgasm makes your scream. Your bury your face in the mattress feeling your body get drilled into by this large man. You arch your back giving him more access to go even deeper. 

"James." You whimper another orgasm making your legs weak against the bed. His arm wrapped around your waist suddenly rolling you both over. He was now underneath you spearing his cock against your cervix. You moan leaning toward to lay your hands on his legs trying to releave some of the pressure. 

"Like this my queen." He chuckles lifting your hips to raise off his thick shaft. You gasp feeling him pass a very sensitive portion of your walls. Then he slammed you back down thrusting underneath you as well. "Ride me like you would a stallion. Don't hold back." James growled. 

Your body went in to action. Your legs got comfortable on either side of his thighs giving you the perfect position to ride him. It was slow at first giving you time to adjust to the massive member. 

Soon turning into your panting and screaming as another orgasm tears through your body. You tense trying to keep momentum but, your arms gave out. Making you fall into his legs his cock still snug inside of you 

He slapped your ass hard enough to leave a hand print before pulling out. James laid you down on your back smiling as the small cuts continue to bleed slowly. 

"Mrs.March you look exhausted. You have just a half hour to rest before I wake you for round two." James chuckles rubbing his nose on your hard nipple. He sucked it into his mouth tasting blood before he moaned disappearing. 

You gasp looking around to see the room completely empty. 'What the fuck is going on.' You ask internally looking down at your bloody and bruised body. This wasn't a dream this was real and your new fiancee was coming back for more in less than an hour. 

"Plesse get up already I need to get fresh sheets on the bed before he comes back." An older women scowled already pulling the sheets from the corners of the mattress. You fight the urge to scream standing up your hands covering your breast. 

"What the fuck are you?" You ask calmly backing into the bathroom for a towel. The women scoffs taking the sheets completely off before galring at you. 

"I am Miss. Evers. He does not like such language from his women. He will punish you if he hears it." She says in a clipped tones disappearing in to thin air like James had. 

You whimper looking around the room for an explanation to any of this. How could either of them just disappear! How could you let that man make love to you so easily? You start to cry looking around to the shower as the only place of comfort. 

You climb in turning on the hot water to get all your dry blood off. You watch the water turn red instantly before it washes down the drain. James would be back in a little less then 20 minutes now. Your body would just get dirty and sore all over again. 

The thought of a man cutting into your skin with a knife should be terrifying. Yet a part of you couldn't wait for him to use your body for his pleasure again.


End file.
